Oblivion Take Her
by ouroboros88
Summary: One cold winter night, a young Nord girl was found at the base of the Throat of the World. With no memory of who she, the girl must survive the disastrously divided land of Skyrim while trying to discover who she is. Disclaimer-everything in this story except my OC belongs to Bathsheba.
1. The Festival of New Life

The night was bitterly cold, the snow falling in great drifts from the darkening grey sky. Regardless of the foul weather, the townspeople of Ivarstead gathered in the town square for the festivities, for it was the night of the New Life Festival, and the people of Skyrim were used to the winter weather to not be deterred from their celebrating.

As the night became longer, many of the village elders settled in the Vilemyr Inn. Jofthor, Klimmek, and some others gathered around Wilhelm's bar, ordering mead to warm their stomachs. The younger people continued to dance in the snow outside, even Narfi, the town beggar, was welcomed to join in the fun.

* * *

Four of the younger people; Gwilin, Barknar, Fastread, and Bassianus Axius stood apart from the rest of the merry-makers. Fastread, leaning against her lover Bassianus's arms, languidly uttered "well, not that tonight's celebrations aren't _terrible_, I do wish that we could do something a bit more exciting, don't you"? The other three looked at her sharply, before Gwilin replied "I agree dear friend Fastread, and as a matter of fact I also have an idea. Why don't all of us climb the seven thousand steps to High Hrothgar"?

Bassianus agreed with Fastread and Gwilin, and with much pleading, convinced Barknar (the only one to ever travel the path) to take them up the steps. While the elders watch the younger people celebrate, the four would-be adventures snuck out across the bridge, and began to climb.

They were not even halfway up the steps when the blizzard hit. The wind howled like a great pack of werewolves, the snow so thick that the four could only see a few feet in front of them. Regardless of the fact that each one of them were dressed warmly in thick furs, the cold had already started to seep through the cloth. "Maybe we should turn back" cried Bassianus, whose deep-red hair was now almost pure-white with snow.

Everyone else agreed, as none of them wanted to end up frostbitten or dead. As they began to turn back however, Barknar halted the group. "Wait" he shouted, "don't any of you hear that noise"? None of the other heard anything but the wind and their own heartbeats. As they tried to still their heavy breathing, they began to hear it. A strange...almost wailing noise coming from further up the seven thousand steps. As they listened, the four of them all realized one thing...the wail was that of a _human_.


	2. A Girl Born of a Blizzard

Rushing back up the mountain, it was Barknar who first found her. A women, pale and naked, curled up in the middle of the road. Moving quickly forward, Barknar threw his heavy coat around the woman's pale, thin shoulders, and with the help of Bassianus, began to carry her down the steps back into town. Fastread ran ahead to get a room in the inn from Wilhelm, while Gwilin went to fetch the town healer, Frilla Wound-Binder.

* * *

The girl was cleaned and healed of all external wounds, but stayed in a fitfully, but deep slumber until the fourth day of her rescue. When she finally awoke and had been given a full meal, Frilla and Wilhelm attempted to question her. Unfortunately, the young girl seemed to have no recollection about her past...not even her name. Later that day, while the girl was resting, Jofthor called a meeting.

The members at the town meeting included Jofthor, Klimmek, Wilhelm, Frilla, Temba Wide-Arm, and Barknar. The meeting began with Jofthor having Barknar re-tell how he found the mystery women, before having Frilla go over the girl's health and mental stability. "The girl, for the most part, appears to be mentally stable, and other than suffering from expose, is in very good health" Frilla stated. "From what I have gathered, the girl has no memory-the only thing she remembers is waking up in the inn. She knows not her name, family, nor how she happened to appear upon the Seven Thousand Steps naked as a newborn babe".

It was not long after Frilla's address that the meeting was adjoined. As everyone was leaving, Wilhelm pulled Frilla aside. "Frilla, I know that as of right now, you are the girl's primary caretaker, and I was hoping that you would have some insight on what we should call her". Frilla started thoughtfully out into the forest surrounding the town, before answering Wilhelm. "I will talk to the girl, she does not remember her own name, but maybe she will allow me to help her choose one".


End file.
